universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Read
Entrance Hey, DW!!! Arthur falls from a hoop with letters on it. While they crash around him the same way he does at the end of the intro, it does no damage. Special Attacks Neutral B - Arthur's Big Hit Arthur throws a punch that can be charged. That or it throws itself after 5 seconds. With proper timing, it deflects projectiles, and it can really harm shields. But there is a catch. After using it, you have to wait 5 seconds, or the last attack that connected with an opponent get cancelled by his parents until he's hit back. Arthur's parents also stun him all the while they appear. Sadly, the punch does average damage for a special attack, and it doesn't exactly work as a kill move even at a full charge. Side B - Lucky Pencil Arthur gets out his lucky pencil, which replaces the item in his possession. With it out, you can do one of two things: *Hold down the input to change it up for a lucky effect, which can be (in order of charge) getting healed, the opponent suffering from some random effect, or a piece of your Lawl Food *Press A to shoot stuff from it, like a long-ranged laser at standard or a charged shot with less range but more damage due to charge-up (though you can't move while you shoot) Overuse the pencil and it breaks. And since this is treated like an item, opponents will knock it out of your hands for their nefarious deeds, meaning you can't summon another pencil until that one is broken. Up B - Fernkenstein's Monster Arthur uses the umbrella used in a dream sequence to fly for a bit. After it peaks, it becomes normal again. Another thing is that you mostly go straight up, but you can slightly angle the trajectory. You also have superarmor while you fly through the air. Down B - Outfield Counter Arthur gets out a baseball mitt and uses it to catch a projectile. You are then able to throw it back. If you're hit by a melee attack, the attacker gets hit by a baseball you throw which does moderate damage. Also if a projectile moves far from Arthur, he'll likely walk backwards to catch it until he catches it, falls off the ledge, hits someone or thing, or you press B. Otherwise you can end it by pressing B, catching and throwing a projectile, hitting someone or thing, or tossing a baseball at someone who melee'd you. Final Smash - Living Books The screen pauses to display a shelf of books you can choose to start the FS. Press A to choose. There are 5 different books to choose from: *93,000,000 Miles in a Balloon - A hot air balloon flies upwards to kill opponents underneath it. You can jump off it to avoid death, tho. *The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - The Headless Horseman trots in on his horse, cutting opponents he passes by for 4 volleys. *The Mysterious Hand - A hand flies in a random direction and stops when it hits an opponent, dragging him/her away horizontally. Bump into something, button mash, or have someone attack the hand to break free. The hand's fortunately slow, so you can dodge it easily. *Dracula - Dracula appears with a swarm of bats covering the screen. and then Dracula will bite an opponent, granting da phearphul infinite jumps, but with everlasting poison. Pass by an opponent to pass it on. The effect proceeds until someone with the vampire bug is KO'd. Robot characters only take small damage and are immune to the effects, fortunately. *Bionic Bunny - Bionic Bunny comes in, and you are able to control him yourself. He travels by flight. B uses the Monstershrinkernator, which can shrink opponents. To a side and B has him spin around, which kills those at 40% or higher. Upwards and B summons a comet that gives BB more pushback and damage with his flight. Press B to drop the comet, crushing opponents with high damage resulting from it. He stays for 20 seconds or until everyone on the feald is K.O.ed. KOSFX KOSFX1: "MOOOOM!" KOSFX2: *screams* Star KOSFX: "I'll get you, D.W. Reaaaaad!" Screen KOSFX: "Oww!" Taunts Up: *dances* "A-A-R-D-V-A-R-K." Sd: *pitches a baseball and Pal brings it back* Dn: *becomes his Living Books incarnation* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. Francine: "Three cheers for Arthur!" Arthur's friends carrying him away: "Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray!" 2. *pulls the sword out of the stone* 4. *proudly holds the Lawl trophy* 4. (vs. D.W.) "When you get to Kindergarten, D.W, everyone will respect you because you're Arthur Read's sister." 5. (w/ D.W.) *high-5* Failure/Clap: Turned away Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Arthur's Face Victory Music Arthur Theme Kirby Hat Arthur's ears and glasses Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Arthur Full Theme Ending Music Arthur Theme Instrumental Colors & Costumes * Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Glasses Category:Team United Category:Kid Category:Anthro Category:Heros Category:Aardvark Category:Smart Character Category:Funny Characters Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Book Character Category:YouTube Poop Category:Richard100's Favorites Category:Video Movesets Category:PBS Kids Category:Semi-Annoying Category:Jay Smash All Stars Category:Arthur